All in Good Time
by katierosefun
Summary: (Story takes place after Anakin and Ahsoka's very first mission together.) When Anakin gets sick, Ahsoka and he get to know each other a bit better.


**Hello everyone! I told myself that I would NOT be posting another Star Wars: The Clone Wars short fan fiction, but this is going to be my last before I begin paying more attention to my other story and then I'll get to making another Star Wars: The Clone Wars fan fic, only with actual chapters and no more of this one-shot stuff. :) Even though I do love making one shots, 'cause I like keeping things short and sweet. ;) Anyways, I just need to say something before everyone reads on: THIS STORY TAKES PLACE A LITTLE AFTER ANAKIN AND AHSOKA'S FIRST MISSION, and if you watched the movie of the Clone Wars before the series launched itself into Cartoon Network, you people should know what I'm talking about. :D So, yeah...another thing: Even though I really do like the pairing of Anisoka, (DON'T GIVE ME HATER REVIEWS...please!) this story is NOT an Anisoka...! On that note, read on and enjoy! :)**

"Anakin, wake up." I whispered softly and shook my master from his bed.

He moaned and whacked my hand away.

I sighed and rolled my eyes at him.

"Come on, Master, you _promised_!" I wheedled and grabbed my pillow from my bed. Grinning evilly to myself, I brought the pillow down on Anakin's head, causing him to flinch and growl at me.

I smirked as he sat up, blinking the sleep from his eyes.

"Can't I get a couple more minutes of rest?" He snarls and I shrugged, throwing my pillow back in its place.

"You weren't waking up." I said matter-of-factly. Anakin moaned and rested his head against his pillow again. I sighed and kicked him. "You promised that you would be bringing me to Shili! You _promised!_" I whined.

"Snips…not now." Anakin's muffled voice says from the cloth. "Later, please?"

I crossed my arms and stomped around the room, waiting for him to get up and get _going_.

"Please?" I tried again, putting as much pleading notes into my voice as I could. "Ahsoka, I said not now!" This time, Anakin's voice became louder and more indignant.

I sighed and sat down in a chair, tracing small circles on a table for a small amount of minutes before there was a knocking at the door.

I jumped up, thankful for a break from the boredom.

The door opened with a hiss of air and I was pleased to find Master Obi-wan Kenobi standing behind it.

"Hello, Master." I say respectfully, nodding my head into a bow. Obi-wan gave me a gentle smile and greets, "Good morning, Ahsoka."

I gestured for him to come inside and his eyes travelled around the room until they landed on Anakin's crumpled up figure on the bed.

"Anakin, I thought that you were going to bring Ahsoka to Shili this morning." Obi-wan says, amused and I grinned at him.

'Thank you!' I mouthed to the master and he smiled back at me.

Anakin didn't respond. He shifted a little in his sleeping position but still remained silent. Obi-wan's eyebrows furrowed and he walked over to his former apprentice.

"Anakin?" He whispers and nudges his body.

Anakin mumbled something and he pressed his ear closer to listen.

"Leave me alone!" Anakin growled and I cringed. "Well, someone's grumpy." I say, sitting down on his bed.

Obi-wan frowned and then asks, "Anakin, are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine…I just need to get some sleep." Anakin mumbled and I exchanged questioning looks with Obi-wan.

Wordlessly, the Jedi master pressed his hand against Anakin's forehead and flinched.

"Anakin, we should get you to the healer's wing." Obi-wan says firmly and tried to sit him up. I rushed forward to help but Anakin shook his head. "I'm alright! Just…go away!" Anakin yelled. I turned to Obi-wan, whose face was lined with worry.

"Master, a visit to the healer's wing won't kill you." I whispered but Anakin shook his head like a little child.

I turned over to Obi-wan pleadingly and he sighed. He let go of Anakin's hand and then said, "Ahsoka, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to leave you to your own devices to help Anakin."

I nodded, determined and then asked, "Why can't you help?" Obi-wan winced and then surprisingly turned red. "I'm needed on a mission on Mandalore." He admitted and I nodded slowly.

Anakin snickered and then mumbled, "You need to see your girlfriend, right?" I smiled as Obi-wan looked sharply over to him. "Anakin, the duchess does not have much to do with this mission." He says stiffly and glared at the ground.

"Good luck, Ahsoka." Obi-wan says and patted my back. I nodded and he walked out of the room.

I sighed and turned back around to face Anakin, who had already slumped back into his bed without another word.

I felt his forehead and flinched. He really was burning hot, and it was making me feel uneasy.

"Come on, Skyguy; let's get you into the refresher." I said firmly and dragged my master up to a somewhat standing position.

"Ahsoka, stop." He muttered and tried to fight me off. "I'm going to stay in bed…" I shook my head and urged him on as he began whimpering. "Anakin, relax. Besides, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right?"

"I don't like that statement." Anakin says and I smirked. "Take a shower, okay?" I whispered and walked back out into our quarters as I heard water dripping down.

I sat down in a cross-legged position on my bed, and closed my eyes, focusing on my surroundings.

I smiled to myself as I felt energy hum around me.

It was all peaceful, and I always felt so focused when I began meditating…almost as though I could take control of everything and…

THUD.

I snapped open my eyes and looked nervously at the refresher door. "Anakin?" I call through it nervously. "Anakin, are you okay?"

I bit my lip as no reply came back to me.

"Oh, poodoo…" I mumbled to myself, shutting my eyes. What I was about to do may permanently scar me forever, but as long as Anakin was alright, it would pay off.

'Please forgive me for this, Skyguy.' I thought desperately to myself and opened the door.

I kept my eyes shut and walked in.

"What the…Snips, what are you _doing_?" I heard Anakin's incredulous voice ask.

"Anakin, do you have clothes on?" I whispered and I could feel my master's discomfort. "Er…let me get a towel on." He says awkwardly.

I felt my face grow warm but I managed to nod.

"Alright…I'm decent now…sort of." Anakin says and I opened my eyes by a crack, and then they got wide enough to realize that Anakin had managed to cover up most of his body with a towel.

"Why are you even in here?" Anakin asked, his face slightly flushed from fever or embarrassment, I couldn't really tell.

"I heard a noise…" I stammered and Anakin nodded. "That would be me tripping on my own feet..." He says, wincing and gestured his position…on the floor.

"Oh." I say shortly, feeling my face growing warm again. "Well, I just thought that you were hurt, that's all."

Anakin managed to smirk at me and then as quickly as it came, it went.

"Master?" I ask hesitantly and Anakin dove at the toilet. I gulped and tried not to focus on the noises that were coming out of Anakin as he tried to ease out the remnants of his stomach.

I knelt down next to him and patted his back, wincing as more bile managed to find its way into the basin.

For what seemed like hours, the continuation of the emptying process of the stomach went on.

At last, Anakin leaned back to a more comfortable position. He closed his eyes, breathing shallowly. A sheen of sweat had layered over his face and his usually fair complexion was now pale and clammy.

"Anakin…?" I prodded his arm and sighed. "Come on; let's get you back into bed or something, huh?"

I caught a fraction of a nod coming from him and hoisted him up, allowing his body to lean against mine.

I managed to drag Anakin to his bed before his knees buckled and he lost his consciousness.

I sighed and put a blanket over his body. "Good night, Skyguy." I whispered and crept back into the refresher, prepared to clean up the stench in that small room.

•◦•

"Ahsoka?"

I heard Anakin's voice rasp out and I opened my eyes from my seat next to his bed.

Or at least, I thought that I was still in my seat next to his bed.

My head was resting next to Anakin's torso and I let out a small gasp, burning at the face.

"Sorry…" I mumbled and Anakin had the strength to smile at me. "It's okay, Snips…it felt nice for a while."

I felt my left face marking above my eye rise but I shook my head. Fever made people talk strangely, and no doubt this was one of the examples.

"Are you feeling any better?" I asked softly, my hand reaching over to feel his forehead.

Anakin must have actually felt very weak because when my hand touched his forehead, he didn't flinch or wince or back away or do anything of the sort.

He lay there quietly as a frown crossed my face.

"Maybe we should get you the healer's wing, Master." I say slowly, trying to sound agreeable.

Anakin's eyes widened and he scooted away from me. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand, trying to drag him off the bed.

"Quit…acting…like…a baby!" I grunted indignantly but even when he's sick, Anakin was strong enough to stay down.

I sighed and sat back in my seat.

"Ahsoka, I don't want to go." Anakin whimpered, pressing himself against the wall. I bit my lip and glared at his back. "Anakin…don't make me do this…" I growled and grabbed a pillow, preparing to whack him to misery.

"Snips…please?" Anakin asks pathetically and I felt my morale, and sadly, yes, my dignity, (how pathetic, right?) crumbling.

I sighed again and put down the pillow. "The second I think you look horrible, or if you're in worse condition, we are getting you into the healer's wing, do you hear me?" I ask firmly and I managed to get a nod out of Anakin.

"You're pathetic, Skyguy." I whispered and a chuckle escaped his lips. "Nice to know, Snips." He whispered and closed his eyes.

I began walking around our quarters after that, unsure of what to do. I considered leaving the room to get proper hypos to inject in Anakin, but I dismissed the idea.

I didn't really want to leave him alone, and who knows what might happen if he wakes up?

I let out a breath of annoyance and walked into the refresher. We were just going to have to go with good old fashioned pills. No one really uses them anymore, but they can be handy to fend off the pain once in a while.

I walked back to Anakin and watched him sleeping. I smiled to myself despite the fact that basically, my best friend was fighting off the fever and could wake up screaming any second.

'Who are you really, Skyguy?' I think to myself. There were so many things that I didn't really know about my master, like his past, for instance.

He was always sensitive about it, and he told me on our first mission together that he would rather bury it away…and keep it away from everyone.

I sighed and felt my hands venture near his head. I cocked my head, wondering what I was doing and my fingers began stroking his chestnut colored hair.

At first, I startled when my fingers made contact with his head but as I continued stroking his hair, it began to feel natural. My eyes began to wander and watch Anakin's entire being.

I always heard whispers from other people that my master was handsome and good looking, and I can agree…of course, only to myself. If I said that out loud in front of him, he would never let me hear the end of it. He was a human, so of course his looks would be much more different than a regular Togaruta. However, even then, I figured that he was still good looking all the same.

Still, there's something that goes on in him…I always feel it whenever we're alone. He'll begin laughing and smiling like everything is fine, and then the next second, he just stops and drifts away, as though he had hit a painful memory.

Maybe he did have painful memories, and those small actions triggered them. I didn't really know, but it made me uneasy and sad whenever Anakin would begin to walk away, claiming that he just needed to clear his head.

My fingers ventured down to the small little scar that ran down Anakin's eyelid. I looked at it carefully, smiling sadly to myself.

That was a mistake.

Anakin's eyes fluttered open and I drew my hand back sharply.

Anakin smirked and whispered, "Getting a little touchy, are we?" I flushed and muttered back, "I was just seeing if you were okay or not, there's gratitude for you." He opened his mouth to no doubt send back a retort but broke into a coughing fit.

"Here, you might want to have this." I say and gave him a pill and a glass of water.

Anakin nodded and swallowed it down, grimacing. "I hate that stuff." He mumbles, sticking out his tongue. I managed to laugh. "How can you taste anything? Pills have nothing to taste at all!" I say. My master grimaced and says, "You know what I mean!"

I put my hands on my hips and said, "You've only been asleep for a little while. You might want to get a little more rest."

Anakin shook his head and sat up. He ruffled his own hair and sighed. "I think I'm feeling a little better." He says groggily and I raised an eye-marking on my face.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked, determined to not him slip away. Anakin nodded. I reached out my hand and just as my fingers were about to touch his face, I stopped and bit my lip.

Anakin must have sensed my discomfort because he sighed and lifted my hand to touch his forehead. "See?" He says, raising an eyebrow and I nodded.

"Well, I think you're fever went down a little bit." I say carefully and turned my back. Anakin chuckled and said, "I'm guessing you're not used to being that close around other people."

I shrugged. "Back home on Shili, it was accustomed for girls to be…aware of how men act. Just in case." I felt my face begin burning and Anakin cleared his throat.

"Sorry for not bringing you to Shili today…" He says softly and I shrugged again, still not facing him. "It's fine." I replied. "I figured that the trip would be painful, anyways. It's just like how you didn't like going to Tatooine, right?"

I felt Anakin wince and I mumbled, "Sorry."

"Apology accepted." Anakin says. I sighed and Anakin put his hands on my shoulders.

I stiffened but he slowly turned me around to face him.

"Snips, you trust me, right?" Anakin asks me and I nodded. "Skyguy, come on. I trust you with my life." I say.

Anakin smiled at me. "Then can you trust me enough to tell you about my past a bit later?" He asks and I sucked in an impatient breath. "When will that be, Skyguy?" I ask, tapping my foot.

Anakin smirked and tugged at my Padawan braid. "All in good time, Snips." He says and that was that.

**A/N: So...how was it? Please review! Please! :) Thanks!**


End file.
